


Workin' For My Money

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Stripper Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not ashamed, why would she be. It just that, this relationship is new. And it’s not the best thing to tell your new boyfriend that you’re a stripper. </p><p>Title from Bo$$ by Fifth Harmony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workin' For My Money

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write this for her as a joke, but I take Bellake very seriously lmao

She’s not ashamed, why would she be. It just that, this relationship is new. And it’s not the best thing to tell your new boyfriend that you’re a stripper.

Guys get nervous when she tells them. They start acting weird around her. And she likes Bellamy, she doesn’t want to lose what she has with him. It’s not that big of a secret after all.

When he asked her what she does for a living, she didn’t lie. She told him she is an artist, which she is. But she also spends some nights as an exotic dancer to pay off her student loans.

Tonight, Bellamy is coming over to Clarke’s house to have dinner.

He gets there and she is still cooking so she tells him he can go watch some tv or something, that she'll be with him in a minute. Then, he gets a text from his friend Murphy and calls him, telling Clarke the dude will blow up his phone if he doesn’t. Plus, she’s cooking, what the hell does she care if he talks on the phone.

“Bro, let me tell you about yesterday. Best. Day. Ever,” Murphy says when he picks up Bellamy’s call.

“Tell me about it man,” Bellamy says, making sure Clarke sees him roll his eyes. She laughs.

“I hit up that strip club, you know the one on eighth."

"Sure, Murph."

"Well there was this HOT ass chick there. Like bro I want her to have my babies."

"That's nasty dude."

It takes all Clarke has not to jump across the room and hang up that phone. His friend Murphy is talking about her place of work. This could go very bad, very soon.

"You gotta come back with me, Bellamy. Next time she's working. She's so your type."

Bellamy shakes his head, clearly uninterested by the conversation. Clarke was right when she guessed Bellamy wasn't the type of guy she'd see at work. Or maybe he just doesn't like Murphy...

"Is that so?" Bellamy asks.

"Yep, she calls herself Skai."

Clarke literally feels her heart jump into her throat. Like she can feel it beating there. Suddenly, she recognizes Murphy's voice. She can picture him now, the dude who blew 600 bucks on her. On one hand she should thank him, but on the other hand she needs him to stay the hell away until she tells Bellamy about her real job. Clarke was too busy freaking the fuck out to hear what Murphy says next. Probably something demeaning about her.

"Dude, you're sick," Bellamy says with a laugh.

"Shoulda seen her tits Bellamy! Kinda stuff I'll dream about." Well she was right about the demeaning part...

"Yeah and then you'll have to change your sheets. Look man, I gotta go. I'm on a date."

_Thank God he's hanging up that phone!_

"Alright. I'll let you go. Hope you get some man-"

Bellamy quickly hangs up the phone before Clarke sits on the couch with him.

"Sorry about that. He's a real creep, but he's like family..."

"Don't worry about it." She almost says 'I know a few too many guys like that' but that leads to a line of questioning she doesn't want. This is supposed to be a pleasant night. A pleasant dinner. And she really doesn't want to talk about the kind of misogynistic men she encounters regularly on a date.

"Is the food ready?" he asks, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Ehh, in a minute," she says before she kisses him. She doesn't expect it to lead to anything- not yet anyways- but his lips were right there and looked so inviting. And yeah, a small part of her wanted to distract him from that phone call and talk of strip clubs in general. But mostly his perfect and soft lips.

"Oh I think the food can wait a couple minutes," he replies as his hands get tangled in her hair.

\---

A couple days later, Clarke is at work and already made over 500 from some dude in her first hour. She'd call that a pretty good start to a pretty good shift.

But if she said that, she would have spoken too soon.

She's getting ready to take the stage; looking in the mirror to make sure her makeup is looking good and her small top is looking... well revealing. She spots a few guys near the stage that she knows she can make good money from. What a great day this is turning out to be.

They announce her name, which she got from a party with her best friend. She and Raven were wasted, beyond drunk. And Raven says between fits of laughter, "What if sky was spelt s-k-a-i." And the rest, as they say, is history. Raven applaudes her for her job and wishes she had thought of it first. But according to her, their group of friends could only handle one stripper.

Clarke doesn't notice him at first. She's too wrapped up in doing her job and making as much money as she can. And when she does see her very own boyfriend sitting next to a gawking Murphy, it takes everything she has to keep going. It would be unprofessional of her to do anything else. However, her heart does start beating a little faster and she can't help but notice the oh so shocked look on his freckled face. She wishes she could run and hide. For the first time since getting this job, she feels nervous.

Once she's finished her routine, he comes up to her.

"Clarke-"

"Sit," she tells him, pushing on his chest until he is doing just that.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. _Dumb question, what do you think I'm doing here?_ She tries to listen carefully to hear if he is angry or shocked or grossed out, but she can barely hear his whispering over the music.

"If you wanna talk, you gotta pay me," she says. He looks at her like she's crazy. "Oh come on I'll give it back later. I'll get in trouble if I'm not working."

He hands her the money and she inwardly shakes her head. She felt ridiculous. These circumstances are insane. She is giving her own boyfriend a lap dance, and he paid for it... Even though she is paying him back, it feels wrong and weird.

"You're the hot chick Murphy was talking about..." he says this more like a realization than an accusation.

"Pretty much," she whispers in his ear.

"Why are you doing this?" There's a look on his face that takes Clarke a moment to recognize. Curiosity. She feels her heart start to calm itself when she realizes he isn't going to freak out. He's handling it much better than Jasper did. Man, did Jasper freak out.

Clarke thought Maya was about to murder him that day. Still funny though.

"Student loans from the med school I didn't want to attend. This job pays well. Can you blame me?"

"I can't. That's actually pretty smart," he chuckles. "But why didn't you tell me?"

Clarke sighs, "Most guys go a little crazy when I tell them..."

"Well I like you, Clarke. A lot actually. Why should I care how you make money?"

"So you're not mad? That I didn't tell you?"

"Nah, I'm not mad." He smiles and she smiles back.

"Well I gotta go. Dinner tomorrow?" Clarke asks as they both stand.

"I'd like that." 


End file.
